In Search of a Lost Robot
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: Part of E350's Happy Fluffy Fanfic contest. AND THEN THERE WERE ROBOTS! Sometimes misunderstandings and jumping to conclusions can lead to disaster. Or a new friend. Or both.


**E350 has put out a Happy Fluffy Fanfic contest, which I decided to enter. (No duh, why else would I be writing this?) Let's see if I can get back into the Nicktoons fandom after spending two whole days reading "A Very Muppets Mystery".**

**I will not be held responsible for any random Muppet references. They've been pounded into my brain.**

_In Search of a Lost Robot_

Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon were walking down the streets of Tremorton. It had been a blissfully normal day, much to Brad's chagrin. No alien attacks, no evil genius plots, just a regular day hanging out around town. They were just on their way back to Jenny's house when a strange smell assaulted the boys' noses.

"Uhg! What is that stench?" Brad waved his hand in front of his nose to try and fan it away.

"It smells like rotting fish and manure!" Sheldon plugged his own nostrils.

"What?" Jenny asked, not having a nose of her own, "What is it?"

The boys pointed toward a moving van across the street that promptly drove away to reveal—

"A pet store!" All three friends shouted with glee. They rushed to the front window where a trio of Border Collie puppies were on display.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Jenny crooned.

"What is it about baby animals that makes my heart melt?" Brad asked rhetorically.

Sheldon obviously hadn't grasped this, as he replied, "Our brains are wired to love and protect young animals to help ensure their species' survival."

"I wish I had a pet." Jenny sighed.

"What about that YK-9 guy?" Brad asked.

Jenny sighed, "Well, he's not mine, he's Dr. Mogg's… and he's really more like, I don't know, a were-dog?"

"Sometimes I wish I had a pet, but then I think Tuck's as close as I want to get." Brad admitted.

"I've got a goldfish." Sheldon said. "But it doesn't do much."

_[Somewhere in another universe, a spy commander looks up from his computer. "Carl," He askes, "How many goldfish do we have employed by the agency?" Carl the Intern checked his own computer, "Let me check, sir."]_

"I think it'd be fun to have a dog." Jenny fantasized. "I could take it for walks, and play Frisbee with it, and I could let it sleep on my bed when my mom wasn't looking…"

The three friends looked around the pet store for a few minutes, and were just about to leave, when, without warning, _something_ crashed through the window. It was going fast, and flew around the store a few times, knocking over bird cages and insect terrariums. It finally crashed into the kennel for older dogs at the back of the store. Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon rushed over to see what it was.

"It's a robot!" Sheldon exclaimed when the dust cleared.

"It's a robot _dog_!" Jenny corrected him.

"Bark-Bark!" The robot dog said. It was a metal box with four bendy tubes for legs, which ended in what appeared to be modified pop-cans for paws. It had another bendy tube for a neck and a head made of a plasma ball and two metal sheets formed to make the snout. In front of the plasma balls were two lights to make the eyes.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Jenny exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around it. "I love him!"

"Wow, that's cool!" Brad said. "I wonder where it came from?"

"Lemme see it." Sheldon insisted. He picked up the robot dog and inspected it. "There's something inscribed here on the corner… Hey, stop it! Stop licking me! …It says… Goddard. Property of Jimmy Neutron."

_Dramatic Scene Change!_

"I don't know _what _you were thinking, Turner." Jimmy berated the buck-toothed boy for the umpteenth time that day.

"Obviously I was thinking I wanted to see more of the talking dog that played piano." Timmy replied hotly, "If you had opened the portal when I asked, then I wouldn't have had to try and do it myself."

"Oh, for crying out loud, it was obviously a performance, we probably would have scared the audience half to death if we'd opened a portal then and there. And now you've lost _my dog!_"

"Oh, would you two give it a rest?" Wanda exclaimed.

Danny sighed and held his head in his hands. The two younger boys had been fighting like this ever since Timmy had accidentally opened the universe portal installed in Goddard. Jimmy had quickly tracked down which universe Goddard was in, but finding exactly _where_ in this universe he was proved to be a little trickier.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were flying around in the hover-car over a suburb called Tremorton. The portal tracker Jimmy was using said that the portal Goddard had gone through had opened somewhere around here, but so far they'd had no luck.

Jimmy landed the hover-car in the local park. "I think the best thing for us to do right now is split up and start looking." He said. "We'll meet back here in an hour. Be sure to call me on your communicator if you find anything."

"Ok. I'll look downtown." Timmy volunteered.

"Are there bathrooms downtown?" Cosmo whispered to Timmy, "Traveling to different universes doesn't agree with my stomach."

"I'll check the schools." Jimmy said, ignoring Cosmo's complaint. "Danny, you can check out the residential area."

"Why do I get the biggest section to search?" Danny asked.

"Well, you're older, for starters." Jimmy reasoned.

"Yeah, and you can fly on your own." Timmy added.

Danny sighed. "Alright, fine. See you guys in an hour."

_Meanwhile back at the ranch scene change!_

Jenny and her friends took Goddard home with her. While the robot dog seemed happy to have their company, it also whined softly every once in a while.

"Hey mom, have you ever heard of a robotics scientist named Jimmy Neutron?" Jenny asked when she got home.

"Hmm, no I can't say I have. Why?" Dr. Wakeman said without looking up from the contraption she was tinkering with.

"Well, I found this robot dog with that name on it, and—"

Dr. Wakeman turned around and looked at the robot girl holding the mechanical dog. "No, you can't keep him."

"But _mom!_" Jenny got down on her knees, "It's all alone and lost, and I'll take really good care of him!"

"Oh, don't be silly, X-J9, you don't know the first thing about taking care of a robot dog. We don't know what kind of fuel he requires or what kind of waste he might generate."

"_Please_, please-please-please-please?" Jenny pleaded.

"No."

"_Please?_"

"_No._"

Brad turned to Sheldon while the two Wakemans argued. "How about we leave before this turns ugly?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sheldon agreed.

_Just down the street scene change to Danny!_

Danny wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. Knock on every door and ask if they'd seen a robot dog? The locals would be hauling him off to the funny farm before he got to the end of the block. There was the ion tracker Jimmy had given him that was supposed to track Goddard's unique Aluminum ion discharge, but apparently in this universe several kitchen appliances used the same kind of fuel-cell.

In the end, the ghost boy did the best he could do. He followed the tracker to half of the houses on this street and checked out the source of the signal while he was invisible. This led Danny to several dishwashers, a few vacuum cleaners, a handful of radios, and even a blender. In one house near the end of the street Danny accidentally knocked over the radio his ion tracker had led him to just as the room' occupant was entering.

"Oops." Danny muttered under his breath, luckily staying invisible.

"Aaah!" The little boy with black hair ran screaming out of the room, "_Brad_, there's a _ghost_ in my room!"

"Calm down, Tuck, you're probably just imagining things from eating too many ice-cream sandwiches again." The voice of an older boy called back.

Danny chuckled as he left, imagining what his own friend Tucker would have done in the same situation. His laugh was cut short when he saw something through the window of the neighbor's house.

It was Goddard, lying on his back on a table, with a very crazy-looking old lady wielding a nasty looking drill standing over him, about to take the poor robot dog apart.

"Oh crud!" Danny exclaimed, and quickly flew off towards the local school. He pulled out his communicator and called Jimmy.

"Did you find something?" Jimmy asked excitedly when he picked up.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Danny said slowly. "The good news is, I found Goddard. The bad news is, I think he's in trouble.

_What was actually happening scene change!_

Nora Wakeman carefully removed the bolts from Goddard's maintenance panel using a nasty looking electric screwdriver and checked his fuel source.

"Well, what do you know. It's fueled by an Aluminum +3 ion cell. It could run on Aluminum soda cans."

"Aluminum ion cell… Isn't that what they use in Dishwashers and stuff?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. This mechanical dog appears to be built out of spare parts. I'd say this 'Jimmy Neutron' person is a young boy, probably middle school aged."

"No way," Jenny said incredulously, "you think that whoever built a robot dog like_ this_ is a middle schooler?"

"Well, I very much doubt he's still taking middle school classes, but judging by the materials he used, it appears that he doesn't have the materials that are readily available to a professional like myself." Dr. Wakeman explained. "So he's either a student who can't get his hands on professional material or he's dirt-poor."

"Bark-bark!" Goddard exclaimed suddenly. The front panel his neck was attached to popped up, revealing a screen. _Ghost detected _it read.

"Yes, definitely middle school aged." Dr. Wakeman sighed in annoyance.

Jenny picked up the robot dog and cuddled him. "Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure the big bad ghost doesn't get you!" She said in a soothing voice.

"You can only keep it until you find the owner." Dr. Wakeman reminded her daughter.

"I know."

"And you must properly dispose of any waste it might leave."

"I _know._"

"And give it proper exercise and oil it often."

"I know, I _know_ mom." Jenny assured her mother, "I'll take good care of him."

"Yes, just like you take good care of your chores." Dr. Wakeman said sarcastically. Jenny ignored the comment.

_Getting ready to kick some buttocks scene change!_

"So the evil scientist-lady lives in this house?" Timmy asked as they peeked out of the bushes.

"Doesn't look like an evil lair to me." Wanda commented, "Danny, are you sure about what you saw?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Danny exclaimed for the third time. "The lady had white hair that was flying everywhere, a nose as long as a witch's, and she was using this huge drill-looking thing. I guess it _could_ have been an electric screwdriver, but either way, it looked like she was ready to take Goddard apart."

"The suburban house is probably a clever disguise." Jimmy reasoned. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded an affirmative. "Ok, three… two… one…"

_Dramatic battle scene change._

_Ding-dong!_ The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jenny called as she walked over to open the door. "Yes?" She asked as she pulled it open.

_BAM!_ Three figures burst into her like a battering ram. One of them threw a green rope back at her that coiled tightly around her.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Jenny yelled. Then a thought struck her. Perhaps when Goddard had crashed into the pet store, he'd been running from these three! Maybe they were trying to steal him! "Oh no you don't!" Jenny telescoped out her body so she was long and skinny, and stepped out of the rope.

"Oops!" The green rope said, "Timmy, the big robot got out!"

A boy with brown hair, a pink hat, and huge incisors turned around and shot a glowing star out of a pink vacuum-looking thing. Jenny expertly dodged it and shot a net catapult at him.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed. Jenny rushed past him and into the workshop where her mom and Goddard were.

"Oh, hello there. How can I help you two?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

"Take your hands off the dog, villainous fiend!" The shortest boy with brown swirly hair exclaimed.

"No, _you_ leave the dog alone!" Jenny exclaimed. The two boys whipped around to face her. The tallest boy with white hair shot a beam of green energy at her, but she deflected it with a mirror shield. It flew straight back at the tallest boy, but he created a glowing green shield that absorbed it.

"How can you live with yourselves?" Jenny berated them, "Chasing an innocent robot dog all over town. He's lucky my friends and I found him before _you guys_ showed up. When I find this dog's owner, I'm—"

"Hold it!" The shortest boy cut in. "I'm the owner. Goddard's _my_ dog!"

Jenny took a few seconds to process this new data. "Huh?" She finally said.

Sure enough, Goddard hopped out of Dr. Wakeman's arms and ran over to the shortest boy. He took the dog in his own arms and laughed as it started licking him.

"So… _you're_ Jimmy Neutron?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"That's correct." Jimmy said.

"Then why'd you barge into my house like a S.W.A.T. team?"

The taller boy chuckled nervously. "Heheh, that was my fault. I saw you" He looked back at Dr. Wakeman, "Holding a drill like you were going to take him apart."

"Oh _that_. I was just trying to discern what kind of fuel the robot required is all." Dr. Wakeman explained.

"Well, this is awkward." Jenny said.

"Yeah." Jimmy agreed. "Let's start over. My name's Jimmy Neutron."

"I'm Jenny, and this is my mom."

"You're _mom_?" The tallest boy asked in disbelief. "Wow… I mean, um, you can see the… uh… where you get the…. Never mind. I'm Danny, and this is… where's Timmy?" He whipped around to face Jenny, "What'd you do with Timmy!"

As if on cue, Timmy charged into the room swinging a net over his head. "YAAAH!" He dropped it over Jenny's head, "See how you like it, robo-chick!"

"Uh, Timmy, she's not a bad guy." Danny said, "This has all been a big misunderstanding. They were just looking for Goddard's fuel cell."

"Oh." Timmy said simply. "Well, heheh, this is awkward."

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Wanda said.

"I have a feeling like we're going to travel to another universe again." Cosmo chimed in. "I'd better take that Pepto-Bismol!"

"Well, we'll just take Goddard and go home now." Jimmy said to Jenny, "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Oh, it was only for a few hours. No problem." Jenny sighed, "In fact, I kind of wish he could've stayed longer."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Dr. Wakeman exclaimed, "If you want a robot dog that much, I'll make you one!"

"Really?"

"Well, maybe."

Jenny grabbed her mother in a tight hug. "Thank you _sooo_ much, mom!"

"I still don't get how that whole 'mom' thing works." Danny whispered to Timmy.

"Maybe she'd adopted." Timmy guessed.

The three boys headed back to Jimmy's Lab.

"Well, that was almost a complete waste of time." Timmy sighed.

"Not quite," Danny corrected him, "We met a new friend, at least."

"Oh yeah, a _friend_, Danny." Timmy said knowingly, "She's about your age, right?"

"What, no, not like that!"

"_Sure._"

Jimmy sat back and scratched Goddard behind the ears while he watched the argument. It was nice to have things back to normal.

**Hmm, not bad. I only have one random Muppets reference, but along with that I have a Phineas and Ferb plug-in, and a reference to Toy Story 2. Wow.**

**Ok, I hope you folks liked this little boring one-shot. Go back to your homepage now. Show's over.**


End file.
